Destiel A Real Love Story
by DraculaAlucardFan
Summary: Warnings for John Winchester being a complete Drunk Dick in the first chapter. Experience the trials of Dean, Sam, and Castiel in the real world as they struggle with heart break, pain, death, and eventually life. Experience what could have been of Destiel and what else transpired in an Alternate Universe...where Demons and Angels are just the humans around these three. AU/OC/LEMON
1. Mishap

**So here's chapter one, thanks for the ideas guys – I finally decided on my first Fan Fic being a 'trails of the heart' sort of deal, as I combined all of your suggestions into one~**

**Disclaimer and all that jazz, you know~**

**I only own my characters, and all that good stuff~**

**This is my first fanfic, so be patient!**

**Also, if anyone has any requests let me know and I'll get them up soon~**

As dean settled into normalcy back in good ol' home sweet shit-hole, he realized quickly that the thought of the trench coat kid was bugging the heck out of him. I mean, that was just plain weird. One minute he was standing with his friends laughing, the next he suddenly woke up in 8th period 4 hours later. All he remembers is the sight of that weird Novak teenager…what was his name again…Can? Cosmo? Condo? Cab…Cal…Ca…Cas…Castiel! That was it…

Weird.

Weird, weird, weird, weird, weird...

John had been more violent than usual, the whole 'your the reason for mary's death' thing was getting old too. Dean Winchester knew his father loved Mary, and Dean loved his mother too...but drunken violence is not the solution. Besides of which Mary wouldn't like how badly Sam and Dean were abused...

Eh, whatever – he'll just listen to some Rock and hope that it carries him on his wayward. So he popped the first tape he grabbed into the cassette player by his bed and gave the play button a good shove when it didn't push down the first time. The button was sticky sometimes, so you had to apply some serious force to get it to work for you.

When _Led Zeppelin_ filled the room with Dean's personal favorite _Ramble On_ the Winchester teen yawned, stretched, and sighed with content. This was his element; locked in his room in the attic, away from his father, away from school, away from worrying over his little brother Sammy, away from the worries of the estranged sensation around that Novak teen, away from all of it, and surrounded by nothing but _Led Zeppelin_,_ AC/DC_,_ Black Sabbath_,_ Def Leopard, Alice Cooper_, and the other great bands/artists of their ages he was completely at ease. It was a relief considering the fact that it seemed like everything was getting way to creepy lately.

The dark blonde shoved his legs out so that they hung over the edge of the shitty mattress he was forced to sleep on every night (in favor of his brother getting any kind of sleep) and pulled his hands behind the soft fuzz that settled on the back of the male's skull. The teenager fell asleep to the soft patting sound of the beat in _Ramble On_ rather quickly as he's sometimes apt to do when it comes to Led Zeppelin. He always liked the artist, but it put him to sleep sometimes…not in a bad way…no – rather it was nice for him.

His eyes opened wearily when the alarm clock beside his bed struck 6 pm…that was when he heard the sound of _Dream On_ by Aerosmith settle into the air. He didn't bother going downstairs to settle at the dinner table…there wasn't anything but Budweiser and a few grapes in the fridge. He'd have to take Sammy out to eat later…

It wasn't until a few blinks of his heavy eyelids that his phone went off in that god-forsaken pocket of his. When he checked it, it was bobby asking if he could come in at 7.

Ah, bobby, more of a father to him that his own was for the most part. The guy had given him a job, gave him a place to stay when his father got violent with him or Sammy, and put food in his mouth when his father doesn't do shit to pay for them in any way. Dean owed so much to bobby; he gave it his all when working at the guy's body shop. After a quick confirmation to bobby and goodbye to Sammy via text, he began getting ready for his unexpected shift.

He didn't complain though…when he went to his job, it was an excuse to get away from his father. He shut off the player, got shoes on, and changed into his work clothes. He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, and then shook his head.

As he opened his window and started out his phone buzzed again.

Sammy had texted him back, asking if he could come with. When Dean frowned and his eyes softened upon the digital screen…he texted back in the affirmative. He knew Bobby wouldn't mind, especially not with that big honking bruise on Sam's face where his father had struck his brother. Bobby might be angry at John for sure, but he wouldn't stop Sammy from staying…especially considering what could happen when he found out Sam snuck out along with Dean.

Well…that is…if he found out. Usually as long as they were up in the attic or their rooms John wouldn't come looking for them because he found them a nuisance if they were near him.

When the brunette appeared with a hood over his face Dean frowned, came towards his brother, and removed the dark cowl. Sammy flinched as the fabric brushed the sore spot…

A growl settled in Dean's throat, and he balled up his fists. The spot looked purple and red now, and was larger than the older remembered it being. When Sammy's puppy dog eyes returned, Dean calmed himself…

Without any words exchanged Dean and Sam left the vicinity carefully, and started up the Impala. The Winchesters drove silently, not really saying much to each other in exchange. Samuel pulled up the amice again sometime along the way as the silence dragged on. They made it to the body shop at least 20 minutes early. It usually wasn't a long shift once you got in at 7, for bobby closed at 10.

No doubt Sol or Lunor had a problem and had to run again. As soon as the black muscle car stopped in front of the body shop Dean's hand landed on his brother's arm before the brunette could step out of the car, "Sammy…you shouldn't be afraid to stand up to him just because of this." The 'him' in the equation didn't need to be explained.

Dean watched as Sam's head tucked down under the hood, "You don't have to stand up for me, Dean…I made a-" He muttered.

Before Sam could finish the statement Dean interrupted, "Bullshit, Sammy – you shouldn't have to take that…and you know if I were to ask Bobby he'd say the same Damn thing." The eldest's voice went harsh for a moment, but quickly softened. "You're my little brother, and I'm supposed to protect you remember? I promised you that."

"I know…but we're not children hiding under the bedcovers anymore, Dean." Dean's brother looked over with an irritated tone, gray-green eyes showing up in the dim light of the lantern above the cars. "I mean – what you're…" In typical fashion Sammy had to pause for a second as if it was some kind of dramatic moment worth emphasizing. "You're 18 now…and I'm? I'm like-"

"You're 14, Sammy, I know…you're a teenager..." His eyes closed as he interrupted, "But whether you're 17, 14, 26, or even 5 – I'm still your brother, man. I'm going to protect you and…not to mention…what you did back there…that was sheer bravery, dude. I just thought you should know-" The older one got out of the car with a very final air to it.

Dean walked towards the shop, knowing that Sammy would follow by instinct. The guy turned the corner and walked into the body shop, yawning when he made it to where bobby stood and greeted him in his usual fashion. The shop was a well-sized place, smooth concrete on the floor, walls made of steel, and a great neon sign on top of the shop. Inside you were almost always greeted with cars of different varieties…today there were a few trucks, an SUV, and a small Audi. Nice cars, but still not as good as his baby…

No car or truck could ever stand up to his baby.

When Bobby returned the sentiment he noticed Sam's hood up and grunted, "What'd he do this time, boy?"

Dean's green eyes settled on Sam as he took his hood off slowly, kind of like that moment in the latter of the movie where the main character's stuck in the most dramatic moment. The red and blue mark showed itself and Bobby cursed multiple things all included their father, the wrench he was holding (that fell out of his hand), and everything under the category in the land of 'unholy'.

"Sam stood up to him, that's all." Dean's mind was churning like the oatmeal he sometimes had the royalty of eating with Sam on the days he actually did munch at home. "John over-reacted."

Bobby looked at Dean and then back to Sam, "Come here, boy." He gestured forward.

Sam shuffled his feet forward and Bobby sighed with blatant exasperation, "Go find Crowley, he can help you with the pain from that wound." And so Sam was sent off.

Dean watched his brother walk away, and then turned towards the bearded man, "Where do you want me to begin?" He got down to business, even if it was ten minutes till. His passion was fixing vehicles; he did it all the time when his baby was even slightly scratched, dinged, or dirty. He had to take care of her…she was his precious impala…

_**Supercatural ~ Superfactual ~ Superactual ~ Superintellectual ~**_

Two hours later Dean helped Bobby close shop for the night, and after popped a beer on Crowley's request. Dean wasn't 21, but that didn't seem to matter to the oddly dark gray haired adult. Crowley didn't drink them; he had more – quote on quote – 'refined' tastes. Dean preferred_ Budweiser_, but he hadn't truly tasted anything else so I suppose that's all he knew and couldn't really judge another beer by its cover…

Crowley sometimes had a violent way of dealing with things, and could be a bit of an ass sometimes to be honest; however, once you got on his good side (as long as you stuck there) you had a pretty good chance of getting a good/safe seat as things unfurled.

Dean tipped the liquid back and chugged a good portion of it before leaning back on his Impala. Sam had taken a seat nearby on a small tan stump about 3 feet away, holding the bag of peas to the spot that was just under his eye.

Bobby soon joined them, giving Crowley a disapproving look before he too stood before the shop, "So what are your plans for tommorow, boys?" Dean's ears picked up the sound of Crowley's voice.

"Hope to hell we don't get hit again…" Dean muttered, uncommitted.

Dean almost thought he saw a flash in those hues of Crowly's…like a look of irony, "Why do that when you could have some real fun?" The male said, leaning back against the door of the Impala.

"Because fun with you usually ends with us almost getting killed." Dean drawled out blandly.

"One time…and it's not a rampage around the town this time-"

"What Crowley means to say is that I have a couple of folks coming over tommorow for dinner-" Bobby was interrupted as much as he interrupted Crowley.

"And by 'over' I'm guessing you mean at the Roadhouse." Was Dean's comment.

Bobby had an odd expression come over his face that was almost as if it was his version of blushing – as manly as that was. Yeah, Bobby was really pumping the testosterone; "At any rate…since you've been doin' good work here Dean…I figure I should take you and Sam out for dinner to get a little relaxation time…and a burger or somethin'…"

Dean knew this was Bobby's way of getting Sam and him away from their father, and he didn't mind the sentiment.

"Yeah, sure, bobby." Sam said before Dean could confirm anything. That settled it, they were both in agreement then…they'd go tomorrow.

"Great, it's at 5 pm, we'll pick you up at your father's house…"

As the two started to walk away, Bobby added. "Oh, and we're buying – so don't even think of bringing that wallet of yours Dean."

Dean gave a laugh, which was all the confirmation the Adult needed.

_**~Supernatural, Supermatural, Superex-lax-tural, Superinteractual~**_

The school day on Tuesday was pretty fast, nothing short of more shit to talk about and one teacher assigning homework. Dean's interest in the Novak teen's weirdness drove him mad; I mean what was it with that kid? He looked as ridged as a board sometimes (like a stick up the ass kind of stiff), and then others he seemed almost human.

That kid was just plain weird…

And come on – the way he talks…

It's like they're in the BC era! All the vocabulary and BS – he actually understood the preview they had of the Shakespear book they will begin to read for English Arts class perfectly…

NOBODY UNDERSTANDS SHAKESPEAR PERFECTLY! EXCEPT SHAKESPEAR…or Sam!

Shut up.

The fact of the matter was Dean was content to rush out of his locker faster than ever and meet Sammy as well. The kid was a freshman, but he was taller than most seniors…it threw people off, man.

Sammy seemed as excited as Dean felt for that night's trip, yet when they got home Dean looked over at Sammy and at the small white med patch under his eye he'd put up. When the teachers asked him what it was he was forced to say a baseball, while watching a game with Dean out of town, hit him. They really didn't want to be put into the system, because didn't trust that they would be adopted together. A horrible parent was better than Dean and Sam getting separated…

They had decided this a long time ago.

"Let's take the roof, we can get ready in my room…all you have to do is sneak to your room and back…not that hard." Dean said.

They'd decided after yesterday's events that avoiding their dad was a good idea. It was easy enough to get on and off the roof; they had a large trash can outside the garage that allowed them to climb up onto the low slanted roof. Then it was as simple as climbing up onto the small ledge just outside of Dean's window to get into his room.

Dean went first, and Sammy second…after they'd both climbed into the room and flopped down onto the floor they pulled themselves up and smiled at each other.

Sammy did a quick through the floorboards check that their father wasn't below before he headed down. The stairwell slowly was let down, Dean sliding it as quiet as he could so that it wouldn't make noise when it hit the pale floorboards below. Once the white steel made it down, then it was Sam's turn. The lanky teenager quietly made his way down before he began tip toeing towards his room. The wood squeaked under his feet on the very last step and Sam's eyes widened.

"DAMNIT I TOLD YOU NOT TO WAKE ME UP YOU FUCKS…"

Cover.

And.

Operation.

Blown.

"HURRY SAM." Dean yelled, knowing that this was worse than their father drunk. When their father was woke up and had a hangover…

LOOK OUT.

Sam took off towards his closet, and Dean lost sight of him. Dean knew he couldn't let Sammy get hurt again, so he'd have to draw attention away from the place. The roof was low enough he could pull Sammy up if his father broke the stairs again.

Dean took one of his small pillows and pulled his arm back like a crank. He was ready as soon as the pounding sound of John Winchester's feet made it to the floor just bellow the door to his attic. The pillow went flying out of his hand on command, hitting John in the back of the head. Dean wanted to destract him from his brother.

"You little shit-" Dean crawled back, and put his hands up above his head to take the blows that would have went to his brother otherwise. As soon as John made it before him he was struck hard. Two strikes and a beer bottle came crashing down on him with flaming pain that seared his nerves.

Dean thought he heard John fall back into a spluttering cursing spree as he heard shuffling and a loud bang. Arms lifted him in the air, and Dean's ears registered a scrapping sound like wood on glass. His vision was wonky, fading in and out…but he knew enough to know that he could see blood…

Oh no…had Sammy gotten hurt? Was that the sound he heard?

Then what was with the reprieve?

That was when he realized he was being air hauled out of his window, and he came down on the roof. Green eyes lifted through the blood to get a better assessment of the situation. Sammy was crawling through the wooden outline of his window, reaching and pushing on the broken and chipped white walls.

Sammy almost got through, and then he stopped…

Dean's eyes registered that John had a hold of Sam's foot, and wasn't about to let go.

Sam's shoe came lose and that was it, he flung himself down and twisted his ankle. The limb gave him a warning through searing pain after it went at that odd angle and popped, but he knew he had to get Dean out of here before his father came after them. Dragging his ass up along with Dean he ran down and jumped off the lowest point of the roof. A ten-foot drop made his ankle crack. Great, now he had a broken ankle…and the icing on the cake was that Dean went flying out of his arms on the lawn. He could have wasted time trying to get down using the damned trashcan route, but getting down wasn't as easy as getting up and he couldn't risk John catching up to them…for he was already rushing downstairs.

He knew this, cause it didn't take a genius mofo to figure it out.

Sam forced himself onto the ankle and walked on it. His foot twisted unevenly, and he cried out in pain, but he still managed to pick up dean and throw him into the Impala.

It was then that he stupidly realized that Dean's keys weren't here. Great…what now? Run all the way to the hospital clear that was clear across town?! He didn't have any time to waste, so picking Dean up he limp ran, as fast as his broken ankle could take him, around the fence on the neighbors lawn and hid with Dean in the bushes…hoping that John Winchester would give up and go back to drinking when he didn't immediately see them…

He controlled his breathing, covering Dean's mouth with his hand. Dean was bleeding a lot, and he knew he had to get to SPNC as fast as possible. Oh, and in case you didn't realize that stood for Supertown's Pain-relieving and Nurture Center. Basically it was the town's hospital/pharmacy combined.

He heard shuffling on the other side of the fence, and a few minutes ticked away before he heard his house door slam. Sam let out a breath of relief before he hauled Dean up painfully again and sat on his neighbor's lawn. That's when Sam saw a familiar dark truck grind to a hault before the house.

Bobby…

It was heaven sent…

But that was until Sam remembered that it was five. Yet as soon as Bobby caught sight of them he said something from behind the windshield that looked a lot like the S-word to the brunette.

That's when his ankle gave out and he landed face first, along with Dean, into the cement. The blow to his head, after all the trauma and pain, knocked him unconscious.

**Supernatural ~ Superunatural ~ Supersadural ~ Superhatural~**

Dean came around god knows when. All he remembered was the enraged look on his father's head as he struck him practically unconscious. That was when nerves struck…he was in a white room…

That meant medical bills he couldn't afford. Wait…

But more importantly…

Where WAS SAM?

The male jolted upright and accidentally ripped out a cord sustaining him. Alarms went off and his eyes drifted in and out of focus from his lack of energy trying to remain conscious.

A hand landed on his chest and pushed him back…

Then a needle was pushed into his body…

Pain caused him to grunt as his eyes adjusted.

The Novak kid was standing above him, expression worried. Wait…what was he doing here?

His eyes scanned the white area, which was when he saw that Bobby, Crowley, Mr. Novak, a woman he didn't recognize, and (his favorite teacher) Gabriel were in the room. Christ, where was Sammy?!

Dean got only more worried, and the heart monitor beside him beeped rapidly with his worked up heart.

The screen turned red and someone cursed.

He heard a deep voice yell in surprise, "He's going into shock…"

That's when Dean blacked out.

**~Supernatural ~ Superfucktural ~ Superso-suretural ~ Superfantastical ~**

Dean's eyes adjusted once more, the ceiling coming into view again. A poster was there with a rainbow that said 'believe in the good things'. How cute…

Not.

The blonde breathed softly, eyes lifting to a soft light. It appeared that the only people left in the room was that weird Novak kid and Bobby.

The old man was asleep, and the Teenager wasn't.

When he saw Dean start to lift his head it was like he was over him in an instant. Weird how fast that guy moved sometimes…

"Shhh…it's alright, calm down…" That's when it hit Dean that Castiel must be training to be a doctor or something. Probably for like…COE or some shit…

But why was he here so late?

Maybe he'd been called in before Dean's…well, arrival.

"Where's…Sam?" Dean choked, man his throat was parched. His voice sounded like a desert would if it talked - all cracked, gritty, and dry.

"Your sibling is fine." The novak teenager said, holding up a straw to his mouth. "Drink if you can…"

Dean took the straw not so gracefully, but gratefully none-the-less. It was a liquefied heaven that went down his throat and taught him a little more meaning to the phrase 'the liquid of life'.

"Cosmo…"

"Castiel."

"Yeah…whatever…look, my brother means so much to me…you sure he's alright?"

"He will be…for he's in good hands…"

"What do you mean will be?" Dean became concerned, and the heart monitor sped up slightly.

"You need to keep calm, Dean."

"Bullshit…tell me what's wrong with my brother!" The lines became rapid.

"His ankle was severely broken in different places…not to mention out of place…but they're doing surgery, and they should have him up on his feet in no time…I can assure you, Dean." Cas looked into his green hues with a very human glance. Dean relaxed slightly.

"How bad?"

"What do you mean?"

"The surgery, how extensive is it?"

"You love your brother don't you?" The brunette tilted his head, his eyes like he was looking deep into Dean's soul. It was a switch from that very 'business' like approach he had earlier.

Dean was taken aback, but then he frowned. "I have a lot of friends…but…there horse friends." Dean paused, and then frowned, "Sammy…He's all I have, honestly…and if I were to lose him…" Dean couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

Castiel's eyes softened during his explanation, "I can relate." He tucked his head down, and then said. "Can you lift your arm for me, I'm going to check your wounds for infection again…"

Dean grunted as he did what he was told to do.

Castiel mumbled quietly, noting things down on what appeared to be a small black Ipad.

"All teched up, huh?" Dean said for no reason in particular.

"It's the new thing…I'm still getting used to it…but I suppose, if I'm going to be a real doctor someday I should…"

"Are you in for COE or something?" Dean kept the ball rolling.

"Yeah, but it's not my first time working with doctors. My mother was one…the only reason why I can do this on my own is because I've already got previous experi-ahah…" He suddenly cut off the thought as he finished what he was doing, "…ok, I'm going to change the bandages on your chest, so don't be surprised if you feel a little cold to your skin…" Dean didn't know why he blushed so hard when the other lifted up the patient's shirt.

Dear god…

~Supernatural, Destieltural, Superfuntural, Superinfortural ~

Dear god…

He tried not to notice Dean's abs, but it was like trying to avoid an elephant in the room. Good lord this guy was ripped…

He caught himself and began the process of changing the large bandages on Dean's chest. The hard part of this process was that you had to be careful not to rip off the cords around the med patches. If you did you could harm the patient as well as the machinery.

When he heard Dean hiss in air, he halted, "How painful is it on a scale from one to ten?"

"One thousand five hundred and sixty seven..." Dean grunted hoarsely.

Castiel had to hold back the smirk. Dean could be a little charming when he wanted to be. Instead of responding to the answer, he lifted Dean up so as to take off the med tape on Dean's back that held the white cloth there. Castiel's face came close to Dean's chest, and his arms shook with the effort of holding himself back from acting on the infatuation he was starting to feel for the guy…the very hot…very strong…

_Keep it together Castiel._ He finally got it off, and Dean shifted afterwards even after being advised not to by Castiel during the removal. Dean's free hand landed on a pillow that he struggled to drag over, and eventually rested his hand on over the lower portion of his torso. Odd…

Dean's face was concentrated as Castiel stole a glance. He must be in a lot of pain.

"Arm was uncomfortable." Dean muttered, and Cas nodded. That's what he thought.

After another close encounter with the six-pack Cas wanted to have so badly, he straightened slowly and made sure he had control over his biological responses.

"Alright, you seem good to go, and your wounds aren't infected which is a good sign." Castiel redirected his mind, "I'll be back to visit you regularly, probably with a doctor tomorrow…and I know how much you love your brother…so I'll tell you more on his progress tomorrow."

"Thanks." Dean grunted, still having that concentrated look on his face.

As Castiel turned to go he saw that old man that brought the other in give him a suggestive look…as if he knew exactly what Castiel was thinking about Dean. The male ignored it and scurried out the door.

**End chapter one**

**This was fun to write, mostly because this isn't going to be a twenty chapter long deal before Cas and Dean come together. This is a story on how they met, when they were together, and then latter. Get ready to feel guys, cause it may not be as sad as Twist & Shout, but it's gunna have it's moments where your going to tear up.**


	2. Unexpected Night

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**

**ETC  
>ETC<strong>

**Blah**

**Blah**

**Blah…**

How many times did Dean ask the same damn question this time in the morning?

"SAAAMMY WHERE'S MY SOCKS?!" Ever since the day that Dean almost died in Sam's arms Bobby and Crowley had taken them in. It was actually nice; a change of scenery was just what they needed. Bobby had always been more of a father to Dean than his own anyways…

So it wasn't like it was asking him to accept an entire new family.

Sammy poked his head around the doorframe, "There in your bottom drawer, Dean." Sam's voice drawled out.

"Ha, ha, very funny smart guy. I checked there and they're not in there."

"Well, for god's sake, don't look at me, Dean. You think I take your socks? I'm not a sock thief…" The brunet disappeared again around the other side of the wall and Dean wanted to kick something.

He was both exasperated at his brother and irritated that he couldn't find those white pieces of cloth that irked him so…

He really didn't need to waste time on this; he had to get to school…

"SAMMY-" Dean yowled with his head tilted back in exasperation.

"What is it this time, Dean?" That brown haired boy popped his head around the door jam again.

"You seen my jacket?"

"Haaaavvveee…you seen my jacket, Dean. Haaaaaave…" Sam responded, "Say it with me now…HAAAAAAVE…"

"Fuck you, and your grammatinatical crap."

"Grammatical." Sam pointed out.

"Again – fuck you." Dean grunted, "Now where is my blazer?"

"It's on the door Dean, you left it on the floor last night so I picked it up and put it somewhere useful." Sam disappeared again.

Dean shook his head…_somewhere useful…puh. I'll show you somewhere useful._

He dually noted to kick Sammy in the ass when he got the chance.

**1st**

Getting to school was business as usual, well…once he found his socks.

He found the culprit too, that little black cat everyone had come to know as "boo" had been carrying it around in his mouth. Sam loved that cat, but Dean despised the hell out of it.

He preferred dogs…

Once Dean dropped Sam off he headed up to his first period class on the other side of the school. Dumping his book bag under his desk, the male slumped back and yawned. Five minutes till…

Whoopy.

When Samandriel Novak came in, settling down in his favorite spot next to Gabriel Novak Dean rolled his eyes.

Those two were inseparable these days. He couldn't figure it out. It used to be that brothers bickered non-stop.

The blonde that sat down in the desk next to him was Lucifer Fallenwings.

"Heyyyy look who's finally on time for once…how ya feelin' dean? Want me to shout you're favorite phrase…"

"You're going to do it anyways, as-" Although he so wanted to refer to the guy as a cleansing item that one might use in the rest room, he redirected when the teacher Anna came by, "-assss I have the unfortunately of listening…so why don't you just get it out of your system." It wasn't like he hated the guy though, they had their back and forth banter…and although the guy was an Asshole, he still got a kick out of half the shit he did to others. It was mostly a friendly back and forth.

"GOOOOD MORRRNIIING DEAN WINCHESTER – for your trip here to school you get a one way trip to hell…want to join me?"

Their teacher, Mrs. Middleton turned and gave them a dark look that just radiated with 'you need to watch yourselves'.

Dean couldn't help but laugh, even if he was about to get in dog shit. The bastard.

You gotta love him…but you gotta hate him.

"Very funny, Lucy. At least my knickname isn't feminine." Dean responded.

Lucifer's shit eating grin settled on his face, "Oooooo – I'm hurt man."

The bell rung and they shut the fuck up. Everybody knew that when Mrs. Middleton was up she didn't put up with much shit.

**2nd**

Second period was complete bullshit. The teacher Mr. Allen was as boring as the day was long. Dean's head was tilted back, brain practically melting in a pile out of his ears. Beside him Solandriel was half asleep. Solandriel had unusually colored gray-red eyes and black hair with a highlighted faux hawk. The coloration was red, and it went great with the look. Even Dean had to admit that, despite the fact that he didn't prefer the style. The guy was practically a chick magnet. Dean couldn't quite comprehend how he was with all the skulls and chains and shit. Still, the bastard was enjoyable for a Goth.

Not that he judged on that kind of shit.

"This is painful…" Hamon groaned from beside Dean. Hamon was like Dean in his style: He liked classic rock, had a flare for old muscle cars, and always enjoyed a good slice of pie. Still, in the way he handled himself, he was different than Dean. There were certain differences; however…for instance, the guy preferred cake to pie, and preferred the newer Hard Rock to Classic. He also had brown hair versus Dean's dirty blonde. Even so, Dean was a close companion with him and Sol.

"Painful?" Dean snorted, "It's agonizing."

"Dreadful is what it is…" Solandriel admixed, his face in his desk. "Why doesn't he just give us the assignment and stop droning on up there about what Abraham Lincoln could have done…" Sol lifted his head and rubbed his left eye. One of the most defining traits about him was that permanent scar on his right one.

Dean snickered, and although he had a great response in store – Mr. Allen was coming towards them with a red-faced expression. He must have noticed them talking. Shit.

**3rd**

Hamon, Sol, and Dean hauled ass down to their third period class together…mostly because Mr. Allen had chewed their little hides out after talking during his 'important lecture'. Hamon (in his weird ass manner of dealing with things) actually finger quoted this on the way down, making an insufferable impression of the 'intolerable' teacher, "This is so important…it could have been the opposition that was elected…oh and did I mention I'm such a king…call me King Charles Allen of SPNH…look at me children as I dance about in a royal fashion…strutting about and slapping a ruler-" He cleared his throat awkwardly and trailed off when he began getting odd glances from the teenagers gawking at the dissentient impersonation.

Samuel met them on the way down, not long after Hamon's blush had disappeared. When they all settled down in the class they realized that Castiel had switched into their class as well.

Samuel called Cas over to sit with them, and so the guy did. Dean kicked his legs back, "Sup, doc?" He'd been greeting him like that ever since he found out Cas worked at the hospital for COE.

Castiel looked up.

"I didn't mean it literally, Cas, sit down." Dean laughed.

"Sometimes, I do not get your humor, Dean." Castiel murmured quietly.

Dean leaned back and realized that this was the best class ever. It was just them…Sam, Cas, Dean, Sol, and Hamon…

Great.

Fricken.

Class.

Simply epic is what it was…

The teacher walked in and began speaking. Mr. K, as they liked to call him, was awesome as well – overall the class was his favorite. He always looked forward to 3rd and 8th period. Mostly because he had the most enjoyable people in his circle in them…

After the guy handed out their assignments, Dean got to work. After everyone finished rather quickly, they began talking. They started on one subject and ended up on a completely unrelated one, and that was just fine.

**4****th**

"Oh man what a drag…" Hamon said from beside Dean as the clock struck 12:00. The high school wasn't allowed to dine until 12:30.

"So…hungry…" On the other side of him one kid said into his desk.

Outside he heard the noon bell, inside he heard his stomach cry out. He should be used to this by now, but Trig had a boring way of making people suffer internally. At least in other classes you had something entertaining to do while waiting for 12:30 to hit…

Here you had nothing but 10-20 step math problems and nowhere for your eyes to go but your desk as you struggled through the endless 6-page homework assignment.

Often their teacher would only give you one or two days to finish one.

Dean struggled with his problem.

_The S wave shadow zone is caused by the outer core not transmitting S waves. It crosses an arc of 105 degrees on the Earth (see the diagram on the left). Estimate the radius of the outer core. The radius of the entire Earth is 6370 km._

What. The actual. Fuck.

Dean about pounded his head into the desk.

**5****th** **(lunch)**

"FIIIINAAALLLY-" Hamon said, loading up on a multitude of items without worrying about the expense of his pocket. The guy didn't gain weight, and he ate all the time…

It annoyed the hell out of Dean.

Solandriel looked over at his brother Hamon and shook his head, "I have nothing to say."

"Neither do I." Sam piped up as they began squeezing condiments onto their trays.

"I have nothing to say, because today they didn't offer pie as a desert." Dean growled irascibly, looking through the desert bar. He'd fallen behind the rest sometime ago.

Lucifer and Gadreel gave them all a laugh.

"I told you they were fun to observe." Lucifer stated amusedly.

"Put a sock in it, Lucy." Sam huffed.

"Ok, Sammy." Lucifer's smile got wider.

"Nobody calls me Sammy, but Dean." The brunet puffed.

"Careful Sammy, huff and puff any more and you might knock him down." Dean's smile returned.

Samuel Winchester's face became purple.

"I don't know how you did it, Dean – but little bubbles are appearing on the corners of moose's mouth." Sol observed. His red and black faux hawk was shifting with the motion of the exasperated headshake.

Castiel just smiled quietly from behind them all. He'd been accepted into the group ever since he helped Dean and Sam. Actually, he was comfortable company despite how little he spoke during these encounters.

Eventually the bunch settled down, filling up the round table and forcing over a chair so that Gadreel could sit down.

**(Sometime later…)**

School was out, and thank fuck it was. Actually, Dean was excited for tonight. Castiel and him planned to spend the night together at Bobby's for a while. Mostly because Castiel's parents were out and it was a Friday…

Something about tonight was making his heart soar wildly, and his palms sweat. Even after he'd gotten home, he changed his outfit like…8 times. Isn't that a chick thing to do?

Never the less, when 8:00 pm hit, and that doorbell rung – Dean was so excited, he looked like a dog when someone rang the doorbell. Hyperventilating as much as someone with asthma does when they're going into cardiac arrest.

Sammy had promised to get Bobby and Crowley out of the house so that they didn't bombard Castiel like Dean was on a date or something. He wasn't on a date, right? This was just two guys…hanging out…doin' what they do…you know…

So why was he so excited?

He'd never been this excited when Sol or Hamon decided to pop buy in their SUV and chill. He opened the door with a jittery feel. "Hey Cas!" His voice had gone up two octaves so he quickly cleared his throat, "Sup?" He followed up, regaining some composure.

"Hello, Dean." Cas tilted his head, "You seem nervous."

"Nervous, naaahhh…what- what gave you that idea…" He stated the last portion quietly as Castiel made his way in.

"This is a nice place, Dean. Is this where you live?"

"It's where my uncle's live…" Dean closed the door as he continued, "I'm…er…just staying here for a while. Decided to get out of the house, ya know?"

"Well, I like it."

"Hey, this is the low rent neighborhood, remember?" Dean chuckled. _Mostly cause you live on that awesome ritzy lane there downtown…you know, the place that's practically something out of 90210?!_

Not that he watches that show.

He just knows the neighborhood.

"No, really. It's cozy. I like it." Castiel turned around, smiling broadly.

Dean blinked, and said nothing more.

Eventually they made it down to his room and began talking. They talked about nothing in particular, until they landed on the subject of music. Dean was sprawled out on his beanbag chair, and Castiel was settled with his back against the wall on Dean's bed.

Dean had turned on his favorite type of music after Castiel had noted that he hadn't heard any Classic Rock.

"You've left me in an incomprehensible state, Dean." Castiel tilted his head with his eyebrows punched together. "How is a woman 'cherry pie'...and for that manner, why is a grown man crying..."

Dean wanted to fall of the chair in laughter, "Oh Cas...you poor naive thing." The laugh in his throat was threatening to rip forth like a knife cutting butter.

Castiel looked over at him, completely and sincerely befuddled.

"How can you possibly have not heard this song, Cas?" Dean's lips curled down as he decided on switching the subject before the hysterical laugh, in his throat, flew like a bird unto the wind around them.

"I have not, has it just come out, Dean?"

Another bout of laughter threatened to join the other, Dean just slowed it down to a soft chuckle of amusement. He didn't want to make the other feel self conscious, "No, Cas." The male mused, "It's been out for 24 years."

"I was unable to listen to any music other than what Michael, my adopted father, told me to. He's a hard-core christian...fire, brimstone...you know, all that stuff."

"Please tell me you know what AC/DC is?"

"Is that an internet meme?"

"Oh dear god, Cas..." Dean face palmed, "Alright, it's time for a pop-culture check for you, mister. We're staying up late tonight and I'm taking you through everything - starting from the Beetles onward...get'cher coffee, bud, cause there's only about 70 years of great music you missed while you lived under that rock..."

"Lived under what rock, Dean?"

"The rock you lived under while you didn't listen to it…come on, dude." He laughed, slapping him on the knee.

**~Superactural~**

When Dean says he means for someone to get a culture check, he means that someone IS getting a culture check. Castiel didn't mind though, he enjoyed Dean's music. All the way through the _AC/DC_ to the _Poison_, he smiled, enjoyed himself, and – every now and again – stopped – to chuckle with Dean. Of course, Dean cranked out the Budweiser…and Castiel submitted into taking some. As Cas began to feel the affects of the beer, he realized that here he was, the man of his dreams…sitting near him…teaching him about the things he likes…

Sometime later Castiel felt Dean shift up on the bed next to him. He must have fallen asleep because he was shook awake, "Cas…" Blue orbs opened to greet green ones.

"-er…huh?"

"You fell asleep after listening to _Pink Floyd's Wish You Were Here…_" He sat down beside him.

"Mmm…" Castiel rubbed his eyes.

Dean cracked his neck, "I didn't want to wake you…at first…you know? You looked beat. Long day, huh?"

"Yeah." Castiel nodded, "And tons of Trig…"

Dean laughed, "I can relate…you know…it's been cool hangin' wit'cha, Cas." A yawn made those lips open up wide, "It's not often…huuheeahh…" He smacked his lips before continuing, "That I get to hang out with you…we should make a habit of it…"

Castiel had the split second image of his mouth on Dean's, before the male stretched out beside him. Dean's arms were settled behind his head, his eyes were pointed forward, and those strong legs were sprawled out in front of him. As _Phil Collins In the Air Tonight_ joined the room with it's apt tune, Dean looked over at Castiel.

Castiel's gaze joined the others, and it was like a spark of friction broke forth. Neither of them knew what happened, and they wouldn't have been able to tell you how it happened. Maybe it was the music…maybe it was the atmosphere…maybe hormones…then again…it could have even been the empty beer bottles on the floor, that they'd both drank some of.

But whatever made them kiss, something did…

Castiel's dream unfolded before him, and it was delicious. Dean tasted better than even he dreamed of, and being able to shift his arms around those strong shoulders…for real…was even more of a fantasy come true.

Castiel was shifted back as Dean settled between his legs as they proceeded. Two months ago, when he met this devilish man, he never would have dreamed that this would have happened. He saw Dean as a straight guy, and even if he were bisexual, he never would have expected him to take a guy like him as his.

_His._

Was he his though?

This could have easily been a case of hormones gone wrong…as it always is with teenagers.

Well…

Whatever _this_ was, he wanted it. He wanted it badly…

Castiel's right hand settled itself in the hair on the back of Dean's neck, and he accommodated him as the male's hands began shoving back the button up shirt he somehow managed to open up.

But then the motion halted…and so the male pulled back as he looked down upon him.

For a split second Cas's fear spiked, worrying that this was where Dean was going to clear his throat awkwardly and say something along the lines of an apology.

But he didn't, and his stare shifted into reverence. Good god…as the male's hands trailed tenderly down Cas's bare chest…Castiel realized he wasn't shifting away, he wasn't telling him off, and he wasn't leaving the situation.

He was…

Worshiping him…

Worshiping his body…

Castiel wanted to cry, but he knew breaking down in the middle of something like this was a complete turn off. Dean stopped along the ridges of his six back and looked up, "Cas-" The male's voice was hoarse, dry, needing.

Dean was asking for permission…Castiel had never expected this…this…tenderness…but he wasn't about to stop. He wanted _him._ "Please…"

That was all the incentive Dean needed.

**~Supernatural**~

To say that Castiel was laid out naked, tired, sweaty, and gloriously satisfied would be an understatement. Tonight, things had gone from a friendly chat, to a sweaty session of heaven.

He was more than _ok._

To hell with ok!

He was _seraphic_…

Dean's arm was around Castiel's shoulders while his chest was under Cas's head. The brunet couldn't be any more blissed out, arms around the other's torso. As blue orbs closed, a smile settled on his face.

This was where he wanted to be…

Right here.

In Dean's arms…

He just hoped things would stay this way…rather than go downhill.

**~Supernatural~**

The morning came like a dragon spreading its golden wings over the glass. It was like an angel was with him.

Ah, but there was…metaphorically of course.

Castiel was still laid out beside him from last night's rampage, and boy…was his sheets tattered.

It was wild last night, the glorious hormones overtaking the teenagers, as they are sometimes prone to do. Still, here they were, laid blissfully out in the morning's light while no sounds overtook them but the sound of their own breath.

Dean pulled his other arm around so that he could shift into Castiel. Chest to chest they lay quietly, Dean's mouth against the other's forehead…eyes closed.

He could lay in this moment forever.

Something had awoken in him last night, something primal…something raw. Something he never knew he had in him.

Maybe Sammy was right in the explanation that he covered a few days ago. Maybe…Dean…

…was Gay…

…or Bisexual at least…

He didn't quite think about it last night, but some attraction to Castiel he couldn't deny took over his brain. He was sent into a raging, loving…

Well anyways.

Castiel began to rouse, stretching and writhing in Dean's arms. Dean's hold was firm, clamping down onto Castiel as if he was his last remaining life source and was feeding from it.

Castiel grunted, and those aqua orbs opened to greet Dean.

Dean smiled, "Mornin' beautiful." He couldn't help it. Whether it was force of habit, or just his own style, he always said that to whom he slept with the night before. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that it felt wrong to say something, to Cas, that he'd said in so many one-night singles before. Those words had been hollow, a prompt to sit up so that he can make the next command of "get the fuck out" in nice terms.

Something told him these words weren't, that things had changed. He wanted, he hoped that they weren't hollow…

Castiel's blue eyes focused in on Dean like a cat's eyes adjusting to a new shade of light, "Good Morning Dean…" That low gruff voice was like music.

"You look amazing…" He said, noting inwardly that, he liked the way Cas's hair looks from his hands the night before.

"Yes…well, you don't look half bad yourself…" Cas shoved his head under Dean's chin. His arms shifted up over the expanse of the other's strong shoulders.

"You look better." Dean argued, closing his eyes as the cutesy (lover's quarrel style) banter continued.

"You always look better, Dean." As Cas said it, Dean noted for the first time he loved the way he said his name too.

"Nope." Dean said, a smile playing his lips. "You look so much, infinitely, better."

"N-" Dean lifted his index finger to Cas's lips, stopping him in his tracks.

"Shhhh…" Green orbs settled on the adorably good-looking face, "You're better-" Whispering the last part he took his finger away and cuddled closer to the male.

He didn't want any air to reach the expanse between their bodies.

This made Castiel harden, and Dean smiled. "Ready for more?" He teased. "Didn't you get enough last night, or do you just love my body that much?"

As he pulled his arms back and struck a sexual pose, Castiel rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. "I didn't realize I signed up for Magic Dean..."

"Is that supposed to be a reference to _Magic Mike_?" Dean snorted.

"Yes, and I'm surprised you – of all people – know this." Castiel's smile was contagious as far as Dean was concerned, even after the male crossed his arms self-indulgently.

"I don't know the movie per say…I've heard reviews on the Internet." Dean drawled lazily, running his finger over Cas's body while leaning his head on his own bicep.

"And I suppose those aren't _Doctor Sexy_ DVD sets on your floor either." Castiel pointed out.

"They're Sammy's." Dean blushed red, not liking Cas's newly found teasing routine. Upon Castiel's prompting eyebrow raise, Dean flushed the color of Spiderman, "Alright, Alright _Doctor Drew_…yes, they're mine…and it's a guilty pleasure…oh, and no – I _CAN_ stop whenever I want."

Castiel's soft laugh took him onto his back. Dean watched as the guy rubbed his face up and down before those hands of his landed wildly behind his head in a flop, "You're company is more than enjoyable, Dean." Amusement radiated in Cas's voice, making Dean embarrassed.

Dean's smile returned to his tomato colored face, "I can be more than if you want…just give the word, doctor." He made a dirty move as he grabbed something below.

Castiel yipped in surprise at first, but then let out a sound that was approval.

Dean smirked, "Is that my cue?"

The other looked at Dean, and he could tell there was confirmation in those big blue orbs.

A chuckle resonated into the morning's glory.

**~Supernatural~**

Dean rolled off Castiel once more, and pulled the covers over their bodies again. Gloriously sated (at least for now) Castiel cuddled up to his tantalizingly delicious lover. Well, at least as far as he knew…

Whatever was going on, he liked it. He'd fight to keep it this way if he could help it…whatever it may take.

The convivial feeling of this exquisite moment was almost too much for Castiel to not want to grapple in order to keep in his grasp. A yawn settled on that appealing face, and he nuzzled up to Dean with a rapturous sensation in his chest.

"You're almost to much for a guy to handle." Dean said. Castiel could tell he figured out the innuendo in that statement a little belatedly. A dilatory bout of laughter filled the youth's ears before Dean endeavored once more to make that sentence in a way that didn't sound completely disturbing, "You're almost to much for…er…"

When Dean failed miserably, Castiel laughed, "I get the point, Dean." The male shoved his head up under the other's chin once more. "Dean?"

"Mmm…" Came a tired sound from the blonde's throat.

"Does this mean we're together?"

"Nooooo – I just wanted a one night stand even after all the lovey-dovey crap I pulled this morning…" When Castiel didn't get the sarcasm, Dean inferred with a sigh, "OH Cas…I've got to train you to recognize Sarcasm." He muttered, "-of course this mean's we're together, Angel…"

"Angel?" Cas tilted his head.

"Yeah…Angel, I think I like it. That shall be your new knick-name for me. Angel…you can be my Angel Baby in a trench coat."

"I'm not sure If I like that very much, Dean." Castiel huffed, looking over towards the window.

"Well, you're mine now. Get used to it champ."

Cas's eyes widened like flying saucers, "_Yours_?"

"_Mine_."

**That was the end of the chapter. Yes it was rushed - give me a break… I hadn't put this up in some time…so I decided to get it up while the gettin' was good.**

**Yes I planned to put them together sooner than most, no I will not have a high school (only) story, and yes the rumors are true, we will be having an entire life story.**

**Oh…and prepare yourself, because next chapter is when the REAL drama starts. (muahahaha…)**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE**_

_**I will be suspending this fanfiction until NOV 1**__**st**__**.**_

_**Due to a unexpected idea, I will be suspending these until the end of hallows eve due to the other fanfiction I have promised to update every day.**_

_**Castlevania: Tales of Shadow will be the only regularly updated story for the next month.**_

_**After that, I promise I will continue with this story line.**_


End file.
